


Set The Ball Rolling

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Meta, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Praying Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Season/Series 15, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: ‘And I forgive you. Of course I forgive you.’The way Dean had said it… it was a plea. Dean hadn’t cared about keeping up pretences then. Castiel can only imagine how this took him back to the time where he convinced himself that he left Castiel behind. Dean hadn’t looked for the flower, or rushed back to save Sam… Dean stayed, roamed through the forest with panic flowing through his veins.His powers are waning, but Dean’s longing had reached him just fine. He heard every shuddering breath, felt every tear fall like a stab to the heart and held every word that came from his lips like a precious gem.He doesn’t want to do this to Dean. He doesn’t want to do this to Sam.But in the heat of the moment, he rolls the dice with fate.Between the of the two of them… Castiel knows clearly who his choice should be.  He tosses the sphere to Sam....We all know why Sam couldn't destroy the sphere. But what we don't know is: Why didn't Dean grab the sphere and smash it? Why didn't Cass tell him to do it since he already knows what needs to be done? Read on to find out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Set The Ball Rolling

As they make their way into the desolate casino, over the bodies draped across the tables and counters, Castiel asks the dreaded question.

“Who’s going to break the sphere?” Castiel hates to ask this. Especially knowing, first hand, the depth of Dean’s struggles while he bore the Mark of Cain. He knows that, if Dean does this, it will destroy him.

He doesn’t miss the way Dean’s sure strides falter; the way he has to readjust his grip on his weapon. “We’ll cross that bridge when we have to.” It’s gruff. Final. No hint of the roiling emotions of Purgatory.

Castiel still remembers sitting there. Bruised and bloody, clutching a Leviathan blossom, of all things, to his chest like a pot of gold. He’d toss the flower through if he had to. _Someone_ would find it… use it to stop Chuck. But he wasn’t leaving Dean, not after what he just heard.

Seeing him round the corner had been a breath of fresh air. And the fact that he’d been willing to put himself through the emotional turmoil again… Castiel has no doubt that his confession was real.

_‘… what about all of this is real? We are.”_

Castiel clutches the sphere tightly.

 _‘And I forgive you. Of course I forgive you.’_ The way Dean had said it… it was a plea. Dean hadn’t cared about keeping up pretences then. Castiel can only imagine how this took him back to the time where he convinced himself that he left Castiel behind. Dean hadn’t looked for the flower, or rushed back to save Sam… Dean stayed, roamed through the forest with panic flowing through his veins.

His powers are waning, but Dean’s longing had reached him just fine. He heard every shuddering breath, felt every tear fall like a stab to the heart and held every word that came from his lips like a precious gem.

He doesn’t want to do this to Dean. He doesn’t want to do this to Sam.

But in the heat of the moment, he rolls the dice with fate.

Between the of the two of them… Castiel knows clearly who his choice should be. He tosses the sphere to Sam and even as he lets it topple out of his hands, Castiel watches as Dean shrinks away instead of trying to grab it.

Castiel made the wrong choice, again.

But Dean wouldn’t have been able to go through with it.

Or maybe he would have… smashed it to smithereens. But then that would have been worse.


End file.
